


Prayer

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't pray. He may hope and wish, but he never prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to TNT and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

The last time Elliot prayed he was 12 years old and his mama was bleeding out on the concrete. She'd pushed him out of the way of the oncoming truck and been hit instead. 

The road wasn't very well traveled at night. It was just their house and the factory up that way. Everyone lived on the other side of town, away from the smell of the factory.

He had cried and begged. Pleaded and bargained but Mama still died before Doctor Hudgens made it out to the site. 

Elliot doesn't pray because he knows it's pointless. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't hope that someone is watching over the other members of his team. 

That someone is making sure Parker's lines don't slip, her hooks don't snap. That Hardison doesn't forget to cover his tracks when he's taking down a currupt corporation. That Sophie doesn't drop character at the wrong moment. That Nate finds something to keep him from drinking himself to death. 

He hopes and he wishes, but Elliot never prays.


End file.
